


Uncharted: One shots

by fiendinthenight



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendinthenight/pseuds/fiendinthenight
Summary: A collection of one shots set in the Uncharted world. Requests open.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Kudos: 41





	1. Sam Drake - Buy a Lady a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A lonely night in a bar makes you brush shoulders with the handsome Drake brother, Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a night out with a long time friend, so why were you sitting at the bar drowning your sorrows away by yourself?

You had landed in Italy a few weeks prior, and were planning on staying for another few weeks while your boss finished up business. Being the old man's personal assistant had its perks, and paid trips around the world where all you were expected to do was take some notes, make some appointments and be eye candy to investors and clients was enjoyable enough. He was a kind man, and you didn't mind going the extra mile for him once in a while, since he never asked much beyond what your job description laid out. Today, however, this personal no show appointment had really been the icing on top of a very poorly baked cake.

You went to high school together way back when, the fact that she even remembered you was hilarious, but you were closer friends and had just drifted over the years, life taking you to the business world, and taking her to the fashion world. When you updated your Twitter saying you were blowing up Italy with your boss, she DM'd you immediately. Apparently her lavish lifestyle needed to be shown off, but you guys just settled for having some low key drinks at a fancier bar. At least if someone tried picking you up, they'd be a richer dude and not some skuzz.

You checked your phone again but there was nothing. You turned the phone over and slightly slammed it onto the counter before snapping your freshly manicured fingers at the bartender.

"Scusami, un altro vino rosso per favor." (Excuse me, another red wine please.)

The dark haired man winked at you as he turned his back and began pouring your drink. A heavy sigh left your lips as you began bending a straw between your fingers, wondering if you should just give up and go back to your lonely hotel room.

The bartender placed your drink infront of you on a coaster and nodded as you thanked him.

"Molte grazie" (much thanks)

"Sei il benvenuto splendido." (You're welcome gorgeous) He said with a sly smirk on his face before turning his attention to another patron.

You lifted up your phone and leaned into your palm as your elbow dug into the wooden counter. You scrolled through emails and itinerary for the rest of your trip as you realized just how much free time you had for the next few days. The idea of wandering around Italy as a lonesome party was not super thrilling, but maybe one of your boss's Italian partners would have an assistant free...maybe force a friendship? Or maybe your friend would finally remember you and go shopping with you. You rolled your eyes at the thought. You've never felt so desperate for attention.

It was like the gods above heard your sighs as low and behold, a tuxedo covered man, maybe 5 or 10 years your senior, sidled up next to you, his back pressing into the bar as he leaned back and draped his hands downward. He looked you up and down before his eyes narrowed as if he had just discovered the attractiveness of your features.

"Cosa fa una bella signora da sola?" (What's a lovely lady doing alone?) His low gravelly voice stole your attention from your phone as you glanced up at him, your chin resting on your thumb as you pressed your index finger into your temple.

"Essere mollato per una chiamata bottino più che probabile..." (being ditched for a booty call more than likely). You smirked as his eyes searched you like his internal translator was running off the hook.

"Inglese?" (English) you asked as you smiled, your eyes searching him as he appeared to relax, fully understanding you.

"Oh thank God." He breathed.

"Not a smart move trying to pick up a woman in a bar where you dont know much of the language." Your body barely moved as you smiled while teasing your nervous new acquaintance.

"Well, intelligent moves don't seem to be a strength of mine. I'm working on it." He nodded.

The man was definitely attractive. It appeared as thought whatever festivities he had attended were over as his bow tie was undone and his tuxedo appeared to be slightly disheveled.

"Long night?" You asked as you gestured to his suit.

"You have no idea."

"Seems like we've both had hellish evenings." You smirked as you waved the bartender over.

"What's your poison?"

The man smiled as the bartender came over, seemingly irritated that a man had joined your party of one.

"Scotch sulle rocce." (Scotch on the rocks) He said to the man behind the counter: he nodded before disappearing once more and returning with a drink for your new companion.

"Y/N." You said as you stuck your hand out, the other hand still holding your head up as you leaned into the counter.

"Sam Drake." The man said as he took your hand and laid his lips onto the back of your hand, his eyes never leaving yours. "Charming." You sighed as you turned to take a sip from your drink.

"So, how is it that a lady such as yourself is drinking alone?" Sam asked as he lifted himself up onto a stool and took a sip of his drink.

"Same old. Stood up by a friend who probably found herself underneath an Italian businessman." You rolled your eyes.

"Oh, a female friend." Sam seemed relieved as he smirked at you.

"Yes, as funny as it may sound I don't like to get intertwined with men while I'm in another country on business. Broken hearts are a nasty bitch."

"Even if the man isn't local?" He winked at you which you immediately began staring into the bottom of your glass, the wine swirling around before you took a sip. You didn't realise you were blushing until you felt Sam's gaze deepen into you.

"Where you from?" You asked. This man, just something about him screamed mystery.

"Oh, here and there. The US mostly. Spent some time in Panama recently."

"Oh, exotic. Travel for work?"

"You, uh, could say that." Sam smiled. You just felt magnetically drawn to this man. Your flirtatious nature turned on, like a switch had been thrown into overdrive. Your finger began tracing the rim of your glass as you looked at Sam through narrowed eyes.

.

A few hours had passed, and you and Sam had moved into a corner booth out of the way of everyone. It surprised you how much talking you two had been doing. He made you laugh wholeheartedly as your hand surprisingly found it's way to his muscular thigh. Sam's fingers pushed some of your hair behind your ear as you blushed, your gaze lowering to the table as he brushed his thumb down your lips.

"In a country full of beautiful Italian women, I find the one American woman who can put them all to shame." Sam says with a smirk as he moved closer, his eyes flickering to your lips as you notice his tongue moisten his lips.

Your breath hitches in your throat as a tingling sensation crawls through your body, the intensity of the butterflies in your stomach make you feel like you're about to burst as Sam's lips softly meet yours. Your one hand squeezed his thigh as your other hand moved to his face, your fingers stroked down his face and went lower before landing on his broad shoulder.

The kiss quite literally took your breath away. You didn't want it to end, but you knew that a one night stand wasn't in your character. The hotel you were staying at was a few blocks over and it was starting to get late.

"As much as I am enjoying your company Mr. Drake, I must be going. I have a meeting tomorrow." Sam's eyes searched yours, his heart pounding as he held your neck with his hand.

"Can I walk you to your hotel? You know, just make sure you get there safely?" He asked to which you gave an innocent nod. "I'd like that, thank you."

Sam threw money on the table for the drinks as you smiled. "I can't let you do that." You shook your head and reached for your purse. Sam reached for your hand and held your wrist as he gazed deeply into your eyes. "Yes, you can. Just repay me by letting me take you to your room, ok?"

What is it about this guy?

Sam offered you his arm to hold as you walked, the cool air hitting your skin was refreshing at first, but the alcohol began restricting your ability to create warmth and within a block you found it difficult to speak. Sam wrapped his suit jacket around your shoulders and pulled you in under his arm as you walked, the silence between you was calming as he lead you through the quiet Italian streets.

"This is me." You sighed as you pointed to the swanky hotel your boss had set you up in. He was adamant about you being in a secure hotel, complete with busboys and doorman. "Let me walk you to your room?" This guy ispushing the envelope more and more. You liked his confidence but you hesitated. He turned you to face him, his hands slipped up to your face as he pressed his lips on yours once more, the sweetness from the drinks still lingering. You brushed your forehead against his shoulder and grabbed his hand, leading him into the hotel.

You started heading for the stairs, but Sam raised an eyebrow at you. You turned as he dug his heels into the ground and noticed his confusion.

"What? I hate elevators. I've seen too many horror movies where people get trapped in them." You shrugged your shoulders as you blushed just having revealed a fear of yours to basically a stranger. Sam deviously smiled at you, his arms wrapping around your waist as he pulled your body close into his. "I'll be right there. Cmon. Fear is just a state of mind. I'll keep you safe. Promise."

You rolled your eyes as you nodded. "Fine. But if we get stuck, I'll kill you."

"Deal."

Sam pressed the button to call the elevator as you began wringing your hands out in front of you and tapping your foot as you 'patiently' waited for the elevator. It was torturous. Sam wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into a side hug, his lips placing a tender kiss to your temple as he rubbed circles into your hip. For some reason, his body mixed with his character brought you complete security as you leaned your head onto his shoulder.

"Thanks. Most people just scoff at my irrational fear. Its stupid, I know. But..." you were interrupted by the elevator opening before you. Sam began walking you into the elevator as you took deep breaths. "What floor m'lady?"

"8th" you breathed out, your eyes squeezing shut as you felt Sam reach for the button. The doors must've closed as you felt your body being lurched up. "You were really going to walk up 8 flights of stairs?" He asked as your eyes remained closed, your mouth forming a thin line as you nodded. "Sheesh. Here. Maybe I can help you...take your mind off it?"

Sam turned your body to face his as he pulled you close. Now that you were out of the smokey and huffy bar, you were able to appreciate his cologne. It was very masculine, almost a woodsy smell. You breathed in as you felt his lips press on yours, the kiss becoming a bit more enthusiastic than the previous one at the bar. His tongue begged for permission to enter your mouth, and you granted it. Your hands began pulling at the collar of his shirt and then made their way up his neck to run through his thick locks. You moaned into his mouth as his hands moved lower to caress your backside.

Ding.

The elevator lurched that awful lurch as your stomach lifted and lowered with the slight rise and fall of the elevator coming to a stand still. "Look at that.." Sam breathed as your eyes remained closed, your lips still begging for his to press against yours. Your eyes fluttered as you felt Sam's hand find yours and lead you out of the elevator.

"Which room are you in?" He asked as you came back down to earth, the elevator shooting away to pick up other hotel patrons.

"Oh, uh 824" you breathed as you began following Sam down the hallway, your heart fluttering as his hand held yours. "Annd this is you. Made it. Safely, I might add." Sam rose on his toes before coming back down to flat feet. You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and reached into your bag to retrieve your key card. You swiped the card into the reader and the door clicked open. Turning the handle, you saw Sam trying to think of his next move, which you were trying to get a read on.

You leaned your back against the door to keep it from closing as you inhaled briskly. "So, this is very much out of character. But, I don't really want to be alone tonight. And you've been nothing if not a gentleman tonight, which is so surprising as most men try to feel up a dress almost immediately after buying a gal a drink. You bought me 6, and you were able to keep your hands to yourself. You have me ... intrigued, Mr. Drake." You smiled as you pushed the door open even more.

"Well, I can't deny such a pretty lady."


	2. Rafe Adler - Dancing (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was young. Rafe was working late and your girlfriends were begging you to go dancing. Begrudgingly, you accepted since Rafe was completely obsessed with his maps of the Scottish Cathedral that he was convinced held some magnificent treasure.

When you first met Rafe a year ago, he was searching for some cross that recently was discovered by Rafe to be going on the auction block within the next couple of months. His excitement was through the roof as he was going to finally be able to get his hands on this thing that has been taking up his thoughts and attention for years. You were excited because an auction usually meant a fancy gala and you were itching for a new dress to add to your wardrobe.

"Y/N! Almost ready? Night's not getting any younger love!" Layla said as she peered into your bedroom from the hallway of your flat. You had been sharing a little apartment with a girlfriend you met while in university in Scotland a few years back before you met Rafe. You were knee deep in your studies at the time and knew that Rafe's lavish lifestyle would be amazing to take advantage of, but you knew until his attention wasn't going to be divided between you and some stupid unattainable treasure, you thought it best for you to just live with people who had enough attention for you when you needed it. Your schooling was done and you were working at a museum as an assistant to the curator - surprisingly which is how you met Rafe.

"I'm hustling, but this masterpiece is going to take just another minute!" You joked with Layla who rolled her eyes and stepped in behind you. "Glad you changed your mind babe. Get your mind off Rafe for a wee bit. He's kind if been a twat lately hasn't he?" Her thick Scottish accent always made you giggle. If you swung that way, any Scottish woman would sweep you off your feet. You already had to fight the cravings off with the men who tried it on you. You had a feeling, however, that your American accent did the same for a few of the locals around as well.

Layla ran her fingers through your hair as you leaned forward and applied your mascara. "Can you grab my dress there lovey?" Layla nodded and grabbed the navy blue dress that hung from your closet door. It was a dark navy blue dress; long sleeves and fitted. The hem was just above the knee and it had a plunging V neckline. You had a feeling it was going to be a bit of a chilly night as the rain had been falling most of the day.

You and Layla hopped into a cab and were driven to a nearby bar where you had a few classy drinks with a group of girlfriends. The buzz started to hit and soon you forgot all about Rafe and his stupid treasure. You texted him a picture of you in your new dress, telling him you may or may not be wearing anything underneath. You hoped that would get his attention, however, no reply text came in. Your attention was soon taken away as a group of football players were talking up your single friends while your nose was glued to your phone. A man with two beers offered you one as your eyes glanced up to a handsome blonde football player, his jersey showed he played for a local FC.

"Now what's a gorgeous lady like you doing checking your phone? Waiting for someone?" The man said as he took a sip from his beer. You wanted to tell him you were seeing someone, but you knew leading him on would be rather innocent from your end at least. "Oh, you know just another girlfriend bailing on us. No big." You said as your hand reached for the beer he had reached out for you.

He chatted you up for a bit while your friends were hanging around behind you watching in pretend awe as the men playing some foosball. You noticed Layla getting a bit cozy with one guy as her hands were all over his chest and he began squeezing her bum all too often. Your eyes rolled almost out of your head as this was just her new flavor of the week.

"What's your name love? After an hour I havent caught your name. I'm David." He stuck his hand out to shake yours as you proceeded to give him a fake name. "Lovely name." He responded to which you kind of felt badly, but knew you couldn't be attached or let anything other than some innocent flirting happen.

"Dance time loves!" Layla hollered as her arm hung around her new attraction's neck. "Shall we?" David asked as you shrugged. "Free country. Do whatever you want."

You checked your phone again and still not texts or call from Rafe. Against your anger, you told him what nightclub you were heading to as you sent him a nice cleavage shot saying last chance to take advantage of my buzz.

The club was packed. Of course, Layla was able to get you to the front of the line even though you were basically a nobody. Rafe wasn't much for nightlife, especially since this whole treasure thing came up a few years before you met him. His tastes were geared towards more classy events like galas and formal balls. You loved them, but sometimes a cheap thrill of dancing like a crazy person was more ideal.

David bought you a few shots as you downed them with ease in hopes of keeping a buzz going. You knew his intentions probably weren't all that pure, but you had told Layla and your other friends that you did not want this guy taking you home or vise versa.

After you downed your shots, you began shimmying your hips on the dancefloor slowly to the song, your hands raised above your head as David came up behind you and began trailing his hands down your sides, his hands creeping down your hips and thighs and then up your stomach. You didn't want to turn to greet him as you knew he would probably want to kiss you.

After a few minutes of grinding, your mind trailed off as you saw Layla's tongue jammed down her guy's throat, the guy you still hadn't learned his name and assumed she probably hadn't either. David's hands had left your body a minute or two back but then you were being touched again.

The body behind you was pulling you closely into them as your hips were pulled into their hips. You looked down and saw new hands, possibly familiar but man hands were basically all the same. This guy had a fancy watch on whereas David did not. He was also a fair bit darker than the hands that laid on your hips.

You felt lips on your neck, nipping and dragging along your exposed skin. The mans tongue trailed up to your ear where he nipped at your lobe, your earring pushing with the tugging action from his teeth. You felt his breath on you as he pulled away from biting but went to talk into your ear.

"New dress, Y/N?"

Your eyes widened as you recognized the voice and you spun around in his hands, your eyes meeting the hazel eyes you had grown to love, especially when they were begging to undress you.

"Rafe."

His hand moved to the valley in between your breasts as he was wanting to touch your skin more than anything, and there wasn't much for exposed skin on your top. "Not my first choice but, have to admit you look damn fine." Rafe breathed into your ear as you began blushing. He pushed your long hair off your shoulder.

"You still buzzed? Or should I buy you another drink, miss...?" It was so hot that Rafe was pretending to forget your name, pretending like he just met you. "Y/N," you breathed into his ear before flicking his ear lobe with your tongue. Your hands went to his chest as you felt his breathing increase.

"Know what? I have champagne back at my place. Maybe I could interest you in some?" Rafe tucked a piece of hair behind your ear as your eyes gazed seductively into his. You nodded slowly as you bit your bottom lip and he took your hand. You grabbed your phone as Rafe pulled you through the crowd. When you got out onto the street, you were stopped when Rafe slammed your body into the side of the brick building, soft but enough to get your attention. His eyes tore into you, peeling off layers of your clothes mentally. "I've missed you babe."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." You teased as you were keeping up your little roleplaying game. You'd never had a one night stand and it was kind of a hot fantasy you wanted to indulge in.

"Oh, wanting to play a naughty game hm? All right." Rafe said as he licked his lips and smirked. "Rafe Adler. Successful businessman by day and treasure hunter by night."

"Well, Mr. Adler, was it? Very nice to meet you. Your place then?"

Rafe smirked as he pulled out his phone, still trapping you behind his arm as he called his driver to for him to bring the car around and pick you up.

You began quickly texting Layla telling her you were getting out of here with a guy you met. She immediately began berating you with texts telling you to stop and that you told her you didn't want that. You cheekily sent her a text message of you pulling on Rafe's lip with your teeth to which she sent a winky icon to you and told you to enjoy your meal.

The car pulled around and it was one of Rafe's beloved sports cars that you never cared to learn what it was called since you weren't much interested in his car collection at all. "Mmm. Mr. Adler do you always bring a driver to a nightclub?" You jested at him as he held you closely to his body, your hand working it's way between the buttons of his shirt to feel his skin that was hiding under his black button up shirt. You assumed Rafe's favorite color was black, but he also did look damn fine in black anything.

"I only pull out the nice cars when I'm looking to take home a sexy lady. Otherwise what's the point?" Rafe opened the back seat door for you before jogging to the other side.

"Miss. Y/N." The driver nodded to you as you silently nodded back. Rafe told him to take you back to his place. Rafe moved close to you as you crossed your legs, your strappy gold heels leaning against his leg. You began trailing your foot up and down his calf as Rafe began reaching under the seat to pull out a bottle of scotch.

"Oh, naughty boy." You clicked your tongue at him before you motioned to him to share with you. Rafe took a long swig before handing you the bottle. "I do have some catching up to do." He winked as you took a small sip before breathing out hard to take the sting of the alcohol away. Rafe chuckled as you handed the bottle back.

"Don't worry, I have some good stuff back at place. It's more...soothing." Rafe put the bottle back under the seat as he pushed your leg off the other and without hesitation you felt his hand working awfully close to your core. Your hand went right to the coller of Rafe's shirt as you looked at the driver but pulled Rafe closer to you so you could snarl his name in your ear. "Rafe...what..." you were cut off to feel Rafe plunge two fingers into you and you gasped into his ear as he smirked. "Hmmm. Guess you weren't lieing."

Your hand went to his cheek to make him look at you, your mouth dropping open as he carefully toyed with your lady parts. He leaned into kiss you as you tried to control your sobs and moans that threatened to escape.

"Rafe..." you breathed out as he slowly pressed into you, his movements flowing like sweet nectar through all the spots he knew force you wild. "Shhh. Don't worry, I won't let you come in front of Darryl here." He whispered as you bit your bottom lip, trying to hide what was going on as your face became bright red. "I'll just let you get frustrated." He said as you tried to grab for his manhood, but he slapped your hand away.

"Uh uh babe. This is about you."

The whole drive back to Rafe's you were completely held on edge as Rafe controlled everything, which you could tell by the tightness of his slacks that he was loving this. As the driver parked in front of the house, Rafe let up his assault on you as you breathed heavily and were trying to catch your breath, your legs squeezing together to help control the burning and tingly sensation Rafe caused you to feel.

Rafe whispered into the driver's ear and patted him on the chest as the man got out of the car and walked into the garage of the large, luxurious house. Rafe exited the car and came around to the side as he opened the door for you and reached his hand out to you. He shut the door behind you and you held his hand as he walked you up to the the front door and into the house.

Rafe opened the front door and walked you into the house. He pushed you against the front door and trapped you there as he began passionately kissing you. It has been so long since his tongue had assaulted your body, and you just hoped he would move this conversation to his bed asap.

Your hands went up his chest before making their way to the back of his neck and up to his thick, gorgeous hair. He began moaning as you pressed your thigh into his groan and rubbed circles into him. His kissing stopped as his mouth dropped open.

"Upstairs. Now." He said as you flashed a devilish smirk at him. You lead the way obviously knowing how to get to Rafe's room. When you reached the large french doors that lead to his room, you stood there and bit your lip as you watched him stalk towards you. Rafe slowly walked towards you as you turned the handle behind your back and slowly walked backwards into the room.

The curtains were open and allowed the bright moonlight to soak into the room, lighting just enough details for you to function in the dimly lit room.

"So, Mr. Adler," you began and Rafe's hands found their way to your hips once more, your hands laying flat on his chest. "Is this where your champagne is kept? I believe I was promised a drink." You licked your lips as you smiled oh so seductively at him as he gave a light laugh, his head falling and then looking deeply into your eyes. "Earn it."

Your eyes stayed on Rafe as your fingers began fiddling with his belt buckle, feeling the stiffness in his pants as your fingers brushed lightly against him. Rafe watched you adoringly as you fidgeted to unhook the button of his slacks.

You turned around against the door and lifted up the back of your dress as you saw Rafe's eyes go from your ass to your face. You bit your bottom lip as his hand pulled himself out from his pants and then pulled your body into him. He adjusted himself into your core as you let out a gasp as he finally entered you. Your body leaned into the door as the jarring from his hips made the door creak and shake with every movement. Your fingers needed something to curl into and Rafe could tell. He bucked you off and spun you around before he pressed your back against the door with a hard thud.

"This better only be the beginning." You whined in his ear as he pulled your thighs to wrap around his waist. He grabbed your ass in his hands and with ease lifted you, your lips magnetically pulling to his as he brought you over to his bed and plopped you down. Rafe grabbed hold of one of your ankles and flipped you onto your stomach, grabbed your hips and pushed your dress back more before entering you hard again.

The sensation was almost too much to bear as you began fisting the bedding, the soft duvet beginning to wrinkle from your hot hands balling it up as Rafe pounded into you, unrelenting with his thrusts. His name fell from your lips as he sped up, his high sneaking up on him as you were seeing stars. You pushed your ass up more into him as he pounded harder and harder, his hand grabbing your shoulder and pulling you into him more and more. His touches began firm as his hands both grasped your hips harshly, his fingers gouging into your skin with every movement, but you didn't care. Without notice, Rafe pushed yiu off once more and flipped you like a rag doll to your back, his hands pushing her knees apart as he all but lunged into you. His hands pawed at your still clothed torso as he reached his hand under the neckline of your dress and began pinching at your tender peaks that had formed. Rafe's movements and touches were enough as you soon began groaning and gasping under his body.

"Oh Rafe. I'm -"

"Shit. Baby." He breathed out as he hit his high with a growl and grunts, his teeth clenching as he came down. His high activated a euphoric feeling for you, not quite a climax but close as you began gasping and biting your lip. Rafe flopped onto the bed next to you as he pulled you close and his hand went right to your heat.

"Your turn baby." He said as his nose pressed into your cheek, his lips not leaving you as he assaulted your core once more, his fingers moving circles on the tender spot that made you sing. It wasn't long before Rafe sent you over the edge as he brought you there twice as he tried bringing you down from your high. Your legs were shaking, your body trembled as you fought to find your breath and your hands began pawing at Rafe, kissing him and holding his face close to yours before his hands left you and found their way to your back to pull you close to him.

"Mmm. That was...so good. And needed babe." You sighed out to him.

"Well, that's not all for tonight...But let's get you that drink first, hmm?"


End file.
